Intraocular Lenses (IOLs) may be used for restoring visual performance after a cataract surgery or other ophthalmic procedure in which the natural crystalline lens is replaced with or supplemented by implantation of an IOL. A variety of different types of IOLs are currently available, including monofocal and multifocal IOLs, phakic IOLs and piggyback IOLs (i.e. IOLs implanted in an eye already having an IOL). In general, monofocal IOLs are intended to provide vision correction at one distance only, usually the far focus. In contrast, multifocal IOLs use two foci, one near and one far, optionally with some degree of intermediate focus. Such multifocal, or bifocal, IOLs are intended to provide good vision at two distances, and include both refractive and diffractive multifocal IOLs.
One significant issue is the cost and/or time needed to develop and evaluate new IOL designs. Visual performance of IOLs, including multifocal IOLs, is usually evaluated through human clinical trials with surgical implantation. Development of a new type of IOL may need multiple design iterations requiring multiple clinical trials which may prove costly and time consuming.
Therefore, what is needed are improved techniques for evaluating the performance of intraocular lenses (IOLs) to reduce the need for invasive and time consuming clinical trials.